


The Aftermath of the Karofsky Kiss

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Kurt got over the shock of Karofsky kissing him in the locker room, he had to tell the one person who would understand, at least a little bit.  So, Blaine comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of the Karofsky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of one of my older stories.

“Oh my God,” Kurt whispered as Karofsky ran out of the locker room. He stood there in shock for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. As soon as Kurt had recovered from the shock of Karofsky kissing him, he ran out of the locker room and back down the hallway to the place where Karofsky had first knocked his phone out of his hand. He found his phone quickly, told Mr. Shue that he wouldn’t be at Glee because of some family emergency, and went home.

He drove as fast as he dared to his house, not even bothering to lock his car once he got there. He ran down to his room as fast as he possibly could, and it wasn’t until he was safely in his room sitting on his bed that Kurt finally allowed himself to break down. That was his first kiss, well at least the first one that counted (Kurt didn’t count the one with Brittany). He felt violated. Here had been no consent for that whatsoever. Not to mention that Karofsky stole all of the romance out of his first kiss. The one person who could make Kurt’s life a living hell stole his first kiss. That was not how it was supposed to happen at all.

Whenever Kurt had pictured his first kiss, he pictured it with a guy he really liked after a really nice date. He imagined the guy walking him up to the door and kissing him goodnight after taking Kurt back home after their first date. He pictured it like something he had seen in the movies, not his bully in the locker room of McKinley.

Kurt sat on his bed crying for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Once he had calmed down, he pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. There had been three missed calls from his dad as well as frantic texts from Burt and a text from Blaine, his new friend.

**Dad:** Kurt, everything okay? Finn told Carole that you aren’t at Glee practice, and you aren’t answering your phone.

**Blaine:** Let me know how it went. 

**Dad:** Reply in the next five minutes or I’m coming home.

Kurt quickly sent off a text to his dad, not wanting to worry him.

_Hey Dad. Everything’s fine. I just wasn’t feeling well, so I came on home. No need to come home early._

Then he sent a text to Blaine.

_I need to talk to you._

Blaine’s response was almost immediate.

**Blaine:** What’s your address? I’ll come over.

So, Kurt typed his address, sent the text, and waited.

Shortly after sending his address to Blaine, Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He took a deep breath and pulled himself from his bed. He all but dragged himself up the stairs and to the front door. Blaine took one look at Kurt once the door was open and immediately pulled him into a hug. Kurt returned the hug, and started to break down again. Blaine pulled away from the hug to step inside the house and close the door. Kurt led him to the living room couch and the two boys sat down.

“What happened, Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“He humiliated me, shoved me into the lockers, knocked my phone out of my hand, and kissed me,” Kurt answered as calmly as he could. The boy looked as if he would break down crying at any moment.

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously. “What do you mean he kissed you?”

“I went to confront him, just like you said. He had just knocked my phone out of my hand, and I was sick of it. So I chased him into the locker room and confronted him.” Kurt paused and took in a shaky breath as if he was on the edge of breaking down again. “And he just kissed me. Then he tried to do it again, and I pushed him away. He slammed his locker shut and left. And then I left school all together. Told my dad I was sick.”

“Oh my God, Kurt. That’s just not right. Apparently he’s struggling with himself, but he has no right to kiss you against your will. Or bully you for being gay for that matter. The kid has some serious anger issues.” Blaine sat there silently for a minute as he processed what his friend told him. “I could go with you to McKinley tomorrow and try to talk to him.”

“Don’t you have school?”

“Nope. Dalton has tomorrow afternoon off.”

“Then I guess you could come to McKinley tomorrow.”

“Then I’m coming. Now, let’s try to get your mind off of what happened today. Wanna order some food and watch a musical?”

Kurt laughed. “Did you even have to ask?” He smiled and showed Blaine where the DVDs were. Then he went to the kitchen to go find the number to the local Chinese restaurant while Blaine picked out a musical. Roughly thirty minutes later, the two had situated themselves on the couch with their food and were watching Rent.

When Burt walked in after work a few hours later, he found the two boys in the living room asleep on the couch, each with his head on an armrest. Chinese take out containers were scattered on the coffee table, and the DVD menu for Rent was playing over and over again. He knew Kurt wasn’t really sick because Kurt never would have missed glee if he could have helped it. He guessed that something bad had happened at school that day. Burt saw the Dalton uniform and guessed that the kid with his head on the right armrest was that Blaine kid that Kurt couldn’t stop talking about just days before. It was apparent to Burt that Kurt had confided in Blaine whatever had happened that day at school. He grabbed the blanket that sat on the back of his recliner. He covered the two boys up with the blanket, turned off the television, cleaned up the Chinese containers, and quietly went to his room to watch Deadliest Catch there so he wouldn’t disturb the boys. He hoped his son would eventually tell him what was going on, but for now, he was glad his son had a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/143874747830/the-aftermath-of-the-karofsky-kiss-edited


End file.
